


Work of Art

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Painting, Reader-Insert, Sweet, Thanksgiving, s05e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Since Sherloque won’t celebrate Thanksgiving with the Team, you decide to keep him company while he paints.





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E07

You take a huge bite of your sandwich in the Workshop. It’s Thanksgiving Day, but you had decided not to celebrate with everyone this year. Instead, you had chosen to spend it with a certain thankless detective.

Well, you’re not really _spending_ it with him. You’ve pulled up a chair in the Workshop to watch him paint and simply be in his presence. You figure being in the same room with Sherloque would feel nicer to him than being completely alone.

You half-wonder if he already knows this was your intention. If he does, he hasn’t said anything. Currently, Sherloque splashes paint at the large canvas set up in front of him. Each flick of the paintbrush seems to be entirely deliberate, not random at all. His piece of art is coming together beautifully.

“I must say, (Y/N),” he says eventually while examining his work, and after a bout of comfortable silence, “I do appreciate your quiet nature. Everyone else is so very loud.”

You swallow your mouthful of food before saying, “Thank you. I’m glad you haven’t shooed me out. I’m enjoying watching you paint, I must say.”

Sherloque turns to you, and you notice his artfully messy smock.

“Would you like to try?”

“Me? Paint?” you check. _Yes, you, dummy_ , you think to yourself. The Frenchman waves a hand, motioning you to come over. You set down your food and brush the crumbs off your sweater as they fall to the ground. Sherloque settles his smock over you, which is definitely too long, but at least it will save your clothes from any acrylic disaster. You take the brush from him and dip it in a deep-blue coloured paint. Sherloque remarks on your hesitancy, as your arm stays pulled back behind your head.

“What’re you waiting for? _Allez_.”

Your tongue sticks out in concentration as you let go and splatter the paint in a diagonal line across the already decorated canvas. You let out a delighted noise at the result.

“Ah! It looks pretty good doesn’t it?” you say happily, and turn to Sherloque standing behind you. His lips are pursed and his brow is knitted - mostly because in your fling of the paintbrush, some of the paint had splattered across his face!

“I’m so sorry!” you gasp, then press your lips together to not let out the laugh that was about to come out. “Just think of it this way,” you dip your finger in some more paint and draw a little smiley face on his cheek, “your face is a work of art!”

Something flickers in his eyes momentarily - a softness - then Sherloque playfully snatches the painting tool from your hand.

“Ah, yes, but it was already such.” You let out your laugh at this. “You know, if today is supposed to be a holiday on ‘zis Earth, I am very glad you are here. It is a good day.”

“I’m glad I’m here too, Sherloque.” You’re also pleased you’ve seemed to have cheered him up some. “Now what does a girl gotta do to get her own canvas up in here?”

“Ha ha, I do not trust you with this brush anymore. You can watch.”

But you snatch the paintbrush back from his hand and start to back away toward the exit. “Ha ha, I don’t think so, Mister.”

“ _Faire attention, petite…_ ”

“Catch me if you can, Picasso!”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of Importance:
> 
> Allez: Go
> 
> Faire attention: Be careful


End file.
